Dreams and New Cherry Blossom Petals (Yume to Hazakura)
by fandomnerd12
Summary: Haku has been arrested and charged for falling in love with a human. Chihiro is now 18 years old and unaware of her adventure. Although, she can see spirits. One day, she hears much gossip about a Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. After hearing about his predicament, she returns wanting to defend him from being persecuted just for being in love. What dangers await her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Annyeonghaseyo_ ("Hello" in Korean)! I'm back! Miss me? Probably not. It's summer again so I'll be active and writing. If you do not know me, hi! By the way guys, I'm working on TWO Spirited Away fanfictions this summer so check out the other one if you'd like (: I'm so happy to be writing for you guys again!よろしくおねがいします(_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ which means "Please take care of me" or "Nice to meet you" roughly).

Oh and I will be using some Japanese words because I don't really know the literal translation of like tengu and to also learn a bit for fun? Why not? You learn better when you're having fun (:

**Translations:**

_Onigiri:_ rice ball

_Yuna:_ Female bathhouse employees

_Youkai:_ They're spirits whose powers can range from not-so-powerful to the most powerful. They can take on human forms.

_Ayakashi:_ Simply ghosts or apparitions, lower than_ youkai_.

_Sumimasen:_ "Excuse me."

_Tengu:_ bird-like youkai

_Yuki Onna:_ Literally means "snow woman." Another type of _youkai_

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Spirited Away ):**

**Chapter 1**

_"Whether I'm alive or dead  
Whatever happens to me  
You who loved me and then abandoned me  
Will be able to answer me  
Up until this place that I have ran across  
If I can follow the trail of tears to return to the past  
Will I be able to hear at least your explanation?"_

"Trail of Tears" - Wheesung (The Moon Embracing the Sun OST)

After Haku was returned his name by Chihiro, and had to sadly watch her go into the tunnel, he turned his back to the gate and hurried back to Aburaya. There were more pressing matters than his heartache: he had to confront Yubaba.

"Oh good you're here. They need extra hands to repair all the damage that Kaonashi (No-Face, literally) and Sen have done," Yubaba spat out.

"No. You can't control me. I have my name back. My name is Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi." Haku replied with cool confidence.

Yubaba's eyes widened in realization. "Sh-she didn't. How could she possibly know your name?!"

"I've known her since she was very small," he smiled. Yubaba huffed; she did not want to go against an angry, powerful spirit right now.

She finally spoke. "What do you want?" What did he want, besides Chihiro at his side? She had been gone for less than an hour and his heart could barely take it.

"To split this place 50/50. You and I. I think I can be of assistance. I can make this the richest, most luxurious and popular bathhouse."

"NO! What if you decide to sabotage me, turn all of my employees against me, and steal all of my money, leaving me out on the streets?!" Haku noticed there was no mention of Boh.

"Well I can work for free and you can be in charge of financials 100%." Yubaba carefully thought this through. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Well, how will I know you won't dispose of me?"

"You have my word that I will not try to harm you in any way." As much as I'd like to, Haku thought.

"What does your word mean? It does not mean anything if there is no truth to it." The old witch just would not budge.

"I swear to it. Unless you dare harm any of the workers or myself, I will not harm you." Yubaba narrowed her eyes. He was a righteous spirit, after all. She sighed, defeated.

"I'll be watching every move you make and listening to every conversation you have - and who with. Until you can prove your trust, I will not allow you to be co-master. Do you understand?"

"Loud and clear."

"Good. Now just go help the toads." Yubaba turned away and flicked her hand. Haku exited with a triumphant grin.

**\(^.^)/**

About three years later a vengeful spirit visited the bathhouse. He was uncontrollable and attacked everything. He went after some of the workers and Yubaba herself. Haku saved them all, and Yubaba was eternally grateful. She finally decided to split Aburaya with him, except the financials. Her heart had softened a bit, but she became very strict over security: no humans, no Kaonashi spirits, and no vengeful spirits.

For the next five years, things in Aburaya were better than ever! Aburaya did become the most popular bathhouse in all of the Spirit World, and the richest to Yubaba's delight. However, the prosperity and happiness did not last.

Haku still grieved immensely over her departure. There was not a second that his heart did not call out to her. He would sit alone in the gardens, just outside the pigpens, with an _onigiri_. Just one. Then one day, while he was thinking of the empty promise he had made to Chihiro, the sky began to darken. There had been no signs of rain or storm. He sprinted back inside, just in case, stuffing the _onigiri _into his mouth.

When he entered Aburaya it was silent: a strange, deadly silence. He eyed each of the workers suspiciously. Maybe Chihiro had come back? No, impossible, he thought. He finally asked. "What's wrong?"

"Uhm…Master Haku?" one of the _yuna_ piped up. "The Witnesses are here. For you." Haku's heart raced and for the first time the mask came off. Fear was written all over his face.

Every spirit had every right to fear The Witnesses. They were cloaked, shadowy figures that dwelt in the darkest part of the Spirit World. You never saw their bodies, but it is said there is rotting skin beneath. All you ever really saw were five pairs of red, malevolent eyes. They saw everything: every crime and wrong-doing, though they would only take action if it was reported by another spirit, or if the spirit actually turned themselves in. A spirit would be crazy to do that because they deliver eternal punishment for any wrongdoing.

The workers cleared a path for him. He saw Yubaba and The Witnesses at the end. He gulped a little.

"Hello. Why are you looking for me? Is something wrong?" Haku could barely contain his distress.

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi." Each pointed at him. He could see their rotting skin, which sent chills up his spine. "You are being charged for having feelings towards a human." He could hear the workers whispering and gasping. Yubaba's mouth dropped. Rin wanted to tell him "I told you so," but now wasn't the time.

"YOU A-AND SEN?!" Yubaba barked. She was surprised that a human had caught the heart of the great and powerful Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. Yubaba saw the appeal: the little brat did wreck the bathhouse, but she also made them filthy stinking rich because of that river spirit she cleaned.

"SHE'S NEVER EVER COMING BACK AND I'M SURE BY NOW SHE DOESN'T EVEN REMEMBER ANY OF US!" The truth in Yubaba's words stung his already broken heart.

"Don't you think I know that?" He snapped. "We can't help who we care about!"

Everyone in the bathhouse just started chanting the same thing. "LET HIM GO! LET HIM GO! LET HIM GO!"

He couldn't believe it, they were on his side. They did not judge him. None of them could have ratted on him.

"SILENCE! Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, you are coming with us." They forcibly grabbed his arms and led him out of the bathhouse. A frantic Yubaba followed behind together with many angry workers. They all watched helplessly; Haku was basically being kidnapped.

"RIN! TELL SEN TO STAY AWAY—" Haku could not finish his request, but Rin got the message.

**\(^.^)/**

Meanwhile, on the other side of the tunnel, Chihiro had grown up. She became taller, got some meat on her bones, and was even more beautiful. She had lost her baby fat and gained some curves. She was alone though; her parents had died a few years after their move, and she never had any real friends. Well, human friends. She socialized with _youkai_ and _ayakashi_. After they had moved she had gained the ability to see _youkai_. It might have had something to do with that black-out incident.

At first, none of them liked her, being extremely prejudiced against humans. But many grew to like her; they realized she was different and was not destructive. She was always kind and helpful to anyone or any spirit that needed her help. She was the go-to person for them to talk to about their feelings - or just to talk to. She was now enrolled at Kyoto University studying environmental law. The time she spent with them had made her aware of how much the environment needed her help. One day, while she was visiting the town she had grown up in, she overheard some gossip between two _tengu_.

"Did you hear? Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi has fallen in love with a human! The Witnesses forcefully dragged him out of Aburaya, and Yubaba is fuming!" the first one chirped.

"Oh my! The Witnesses?" The other one was interested but seem very frightened.

"Yes! I saw it with my own eyes!"

Chihiro walked over to them both. She was curious, what were The Witnesses? Who was this Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi? "Sumimasen. I overheard your conversation, but why is it such a big deal?" Both _tengu_ stared at her wide-eyed.

"Stinking human!" they both shrieked and flew away. Chihiro was used to it.

She strolled around town and heard more gossip about this Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. She was really curious now. When she spotted an old friend near her old house who would not run away at the sight of her, she went over to the yuki onna.

"Miyuki. Nice seeing you still around!"

"Ah Chihiro, it's been awhile." They embraced in a friendly hug. Chihiro was glad to see a familiar face.

"So. All over town I've been hearing talk about a Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. What's so great about him?"

"He's extremely handsome and he's very powerful. He has just been arrested by The Witnesses and charged with having feelings for a human. And it's true: he actually confessed to it. Sort of pathetic. He could have anyone, but he has feelings for a human. Not that I have anything against you, but it's a little stupid. I mean, humans are mortal. You don't live that long compared to us."

"I am aware of that, but there were these two _tengu_ talking about it. One of them seemed very frightened when one mentioned The Witnesses. What's so terrifying about them?"

"They're extremely powerful. They deliver punishment in our world. They see every crime or wrongdoing. They do not deliver the punishment unless the criminal is turned in. So if the felon is not caught they're very fortunate."

"What's so bad about caring about a human? Not like he can help who he cares about. Besides, it sounds a bit ridiculous, but how did a human end up in your world?"

"There is nothing bad. It's just new and hard to accept. I've only heard rumors, so whether or not it is true I do not know. It is said that a young human girl, about eight years ago, unknowingly entered into the Spirit World with her parents. Her parents being greedy started gobbling up the spirits' food. Yubaba then cursed her parents and turned them into pigs. I'm not exactly sure how she got a job in the bathhouse though. She wreaked some havoc while she was there. I think she gave him his name back, but that's all I've really heard. Again, just rumors."

"It sounds a bit hard to believe. But then again, I can see you and I am conversing with you."

Miyuki giggled a little at her human companion's humor. "His trial is coming up and I'm going to watch. It's going to be the trial of the millennium! Everyone will be watching. Would you like to tag along?"

Chihiro thought about it carefully. She had always been curious about the Spirit World. All of her friends came from it and it seemed magical. "Are you sure it's not illegal?"

"Well it's not like you're staying forever and there's no law about it. The Witnesses punish according to the law, not what they believe."

"So there's a law against having feelings for a human, but not a law about a human coming over into the Spirit World? That doesn't make much sense. If you don't want a spirit and human to develop feelings towards each other, why would it be allowed for them to meet in the Spirit World?"

"It's just how the law works. So are you in?"

"Are spirits on trial allowed lawyers?" Chihiro wasn't going to let a spirit be punished for being in love. It wasn't right.

"Yes. Why?" Miyuki raised an eyebrow. She knew exactly what Chihiro was thinking. "And please don't tell me you're going to do what I think you're going to do." Chihiro fidgeted a bit on the spot. "I doubt they'll let a human be a lawyer? You don't even know our laws or procedures!"

"Well it's not right! You said a young human girl had entered once, and I bet she must have befriended a few spirits if one actually fell for her. I can talk to them! I'm going back to the motel and going to start packing. Just give me like two hours. I'll be back, Miyuki!"

"I'll be waiting for you here." Chihiro broke off into a run and waved good-bye to her friend. Miyuki smiled to herself. She has grown up so wonderfully. '_Time to report back to Zeniba on how her granddaughter is doing.'_ Miyuki dissolved into the shadows.

**\(^.^)/**

Chihiro came back, packed and ready. She had a few business suits, pajamas, and a few leisure clothes. Miyuki was where she said she'd be. Chihiro waved happily to her. Miyuki smiled at the child's blissful ignorance of what awaited her. She did not want to scare the child off from saving her love, whether she knew it or not.

"I'm ready! Now shall we step into the Spirit World? Is there like some sort of portal you have to open up?" Despite being eighteen years old, Chihiro was still a child inside.

"No. All we have to do is walk through a tunnel." Chihiro seemed a bit disappointed. It was so mundane. Walking through a tunnel? "There's still an hour before the sun sets which is more than enough time."

"More than enough time for what?"

"You'll see. Now let's start walking."

The two were happily chatting about their lives and catching up. They had not seen each other since Chihiro moved away about two months ago. Spring was coming to an end and the scorching summer was approaching.

As Chihiro approached the tunnel she marveled at its alluring and mysterious atmosphere. It was almost in her backyard, but she had never noticed it. She inhaled then exhaled. She really could not believe that she was getting a chance to visit the world parallel to hers!

"Chihiro, you ready?" Miyuki chimed.

"Yeah," Chihiro breathed. She placed one foot in the tunnel and the other followed. The purple hair tie glistened in her hair.

**A/N:** So how did you like it? Oh and I titled it "Yume to Hazakura" because well, the song talks about the end of spring, and see how I had her return at the end of spring and beginning of summer? Actually that was last minute xD I'll post the lyrics as we go through the story, if it applies to the chapter. I'm really excited to write this story because I can see the plot. I don't really know the ending, but I can see the plot. The next chapter won't have too much Haku in it ): It'll mainly be Chihiro. Of course mention of Haku. He is the biggest spectacle of the millennia after all. Please tell me your thoughts! Have a good night!

**Review please~**

**~fandomnerd12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_Spirited Away _is not mine ):

**Translations:**

_Susuwatari_: The little soot balls

_Yukata_: A summer garment worn in Japan, for traditional events and festivals. It's like a light _kimono_.

_Obi_: The sash that holds the _yukata _up. And these are extremely confusing to tie. Like you'd have to learn it several times and see it done several times. I had my _sensei_ help me a lot. Then I'd help the rest of the club, and taught some others so now basically, all the people who weren't seniors know how to tie an _obi _now! Well the butterfly bow not _taiko_. _Taiko _may seem easier to learn but it's not. There are videos on Youtube on how to simply tie an _obi _mainly butterfly style, and even how to dress yourself in a _yukata _because there are specific instructions.

**Chapter 2**

_"You brought a dream here,  
The place of dreams that can't be expressed with words alone.  
I'm sure that this is how it all starts,  
A new world of racing heartbeats.  
You brought a dream here.  
Let's go, pretending not to know any words,  
To the place of heartbeats and dreams."_

_Kimi ga Yume wo Tsuretekita _– Kayano Ai, Nakatsu Mariko, Takamori Natsumi (_Sakurasou_ OST)

"Chihiro, let's race each other. Whoever can get across the field first wins." Chihiro was elated to do so, breaking off into a run immediately. Miyuki simply picked up the pace a bit. She did not want her friend to drown immediately after she had arrived. They only had a few minutes before sunset since Chihiro couldn't help but observe and comment on every little thing. She was tasked with protecting the girl after all.

"HEEEEY! I beat you!" Chihiro waved her arms excitedly. Miyuki smiled up at her.

"I can see that! I'll meet you at the bridge!" Chihiro seemed a bit confused but then turned around. Her eyes popped at the sight of the magnificent bathhouse. She sprinted towards it of course. She was too curious for her own good.

The sun had just began setting. Miyuki let out a sigh of relief. Miyuki bought some food from one of the food stalls and kindly paid the shadow spirit. She found Chihiro looking over the bridge and following the train with her eyes. "You guys have trains?"

"Yes. Is it so hard to believe?"

"Just seems a bit mundane. Aren't there other types of transportation?"

"Depends on the spirit. Now get down. The spirits are heading our way and they're lighting the lamps. I need to get you inside to see Yubaba."

"Wait. Yubaba? I've heard that name before. A long time ago."

"You mean like a few hours ago when I was telling you about the human girl's adventure here?"

"No. Like a distant memory." Miyuki inwardly panicked. '_Her memories were coming back. If Chihiro remembers her relationship with Haku what will that stupid girl do?'_

Miyuki handed her the stick"That's silly. It's your first time. Here's some food. Don't worry, you won't turn into a pig." Chihiro devoured the _takoyaki_.

"Yea. Well you said we needed to head inside so let's go."

"Let's."

**\(^.^)/**

Chihiro could not believe how completely decked the place was. It was glowing and seemed like a five-star hotel. Something she would never be able to afford.

"Hey! What's a human doing here Miyuki? It's not safe, well it never is, but at times like these!" Chihiro was just about to defend herself when Miyuki stepped in and hid her.

"Well Chichiyaku, what I do is none of your business. Just go back to toad's work. We're heading up to see Yubaba. Do not tell her."

"She probably already knows." As Miyuki and Chihiro passed by Chichiyaku, he tapped her on the shoulder. "I have nothing against you, honestly. Although, it just isn't safe right now. Good luck up there." She couldn't believe it. For the first time, a spirit was initially caring for her wellbeing.

"Why would I need luck? Isn't she just like any other _ayakashi_?"

"You wish." Chihiro considered his words of warning.

As they rode up the elevator in silence she sensed a regal atmosphere about Miyuki. "Hey Miyuki, how did that spirit know who you were? I mean, you probably stopped by for a bath once in a while, but you guys seemed friendly."

"I know many employees here and they know me. Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi I knew, as well."

"So were you close with him, too?"

"No. He was always off doing things. We exchanged greetings whenever we passed each other, but that's about it."

"Ah." Then silence for the rest of the ride.

When they finally reached the top floor, it was a bit dark for Chihiro's taste. The decorations did not seem too friendly. Miyuki approached the gigantic wooden doors and greeted the…doorknob?

"She knows. Just go in."

"Thank you." The two doors opened and there was so much light inside. It made Chihiro gasp at how much electricity was being wasted. "Hmph. Not even a 'thank you' human?"

"Oh! Thank you!" The doors closed behind them.

The hallway seemed familiar to Chihiro. As if she had exactly been in these halls. She brushed off the déjà vu.

"Welcome back Miyuki. What is _that _doing with you?" Yubaba stared down Chihiro. Chihiro got a good look at the witch. Old, too much jewelry, and extremely irritable at the moment. Chihiro returned the stare with confidence.

"You are so much like him it's uncanny," the witch whispered barely audible.

"Excuse me?" Chihiro asked.

"Nothing." Yubaba then redirected her attention towards Miyuki. "You haven't answered my question. What is a _human _doing here?" She spat out.

"She can be of use. She is a lawyer in the Human World and Kohaku is in desperate need of a lawyer."

"And you think a human one would really help his case? He's on trial and being persecuted because of one!" She sounded genuinely worried for this Kohaku. Maybe she wasn't as bad a person Chihiro made her out to be.

"Yes," Miyuki managed to continue to be calm, "but she can help."

Yubaba narrowed her eyes at Chihiro. "What's your name?" Miyuki's eyes silently instructed Chihiro to lie.

"Uhh…Tamiko! My name is Yamada Tamiko."

"What do you want here? How do you even know of this world? You don't seem to be quivering or fearful of anything you see. Surely the appearance of some of the spirits might shock you."

"I can see _ayakashi_. I've been able to since I was ten years-old. I am used to the initial prejudice and I've befriended many _ayakashi_." Chihiro stayed firm. Yubaba eyes flickered. Worry? Shock? Amazement? Whatever it was, it was gone immediately.

"Well why would you willingly step into this world and leave your own behind?"

"Curiosity and someone is in need of my help. Someone is being persecuted for being in love. It's ridiculous and astonishing that there is such a law. I would like to defend him in court. I have studied a little criminal law back in the Human World so I am qualified."

"Our laws are different and much more ancient here."

"Well I would like to request some of your books on the law and procedure books."

"Would you even be able to pull it off? The trial is in less than a month! How can you learn about a whole different world's laws?"

"I can try. And I'd also like to see the defendant and talk to him."

"No. You may have the books and I and others will personally mentor you about the procedures and prep you for trial, but you are not allowed to see him."

"That's preposterous! Why can I not see my own client?"

"He's on trial for falling in love with a _human_. We should keep it hush-hush that a _human_ is going to defend him. They might suspect _you _as the human and the Witnesses would have their 'evidence' and punish the both of you." Chihiro gasped. This was absurd. She has never lay foot in the Spirit World nor heard of this Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi until a few hours ago.

"Alright. But someone should inform him that he has a lawyer now."

"I'll take care of that. I'll send you the books down later and Miyuki here can help you. Go find Rin to settle you both in. If you two are not busy, you are to work."

"No contract Yubaba?" Miyuki questioned.

"I owe you two for helping out my partner." Chihiro raised an eyebrow. "Oh my Amaterasu! _Business _partner! Just leave."

They both bowed and thanked her for her services. They departed silently and quickly in search of this Rin. Chihiro wondered if she too was a toad.

**\(^.^)/**

In the elevator, Miyuki was the first to speak. "Great job keeping your confidence. Also, don't tell anyone your name for the sake of your life. They might steal your name. They can't steal your name if they do not know it."

"Oh. Well I'll have to get used to saying Tamiko now." Chihiro chuckled lightly, but Miyuki remained serious. She immediately silenced herself.

They were on the first floor again and the bathhouse was busy! They went down a hallway then another elevator. This one wasn't so stable and it was rickety. She vaguely remembers being in one and a woman in her mid-twenties was telling her to keep all body parts in the elevator, unless she wanted to lose it.

She saw some huge gears and some machinery that seemed a bit dangerous. She simply just walked behind Miyuki trying to not touch anything. Miyuki slid open a very small wooden door and crouched down to get through. Chihiro followed her lead.

She was greeted with a hot, smoky air. The boiler rooms. Of course. What else would be down here? She saw an old spider _youkai_ devouring his lunch and some _sususwatari_ being fed by a _yuna _in a coral uniform.

"Hello Kamajii. Rin." She addressed the _yuna _and spider _youkai_ in a familiar, friendly, yet serious tone.

"Welcome back, Miyuki!" Kamajii greeted her. "I see you have someone with you. A human? Miyuki, you know it's not safe—"

"It's not her fault! I begged her to let me come. I'm here to help your boss."

"Yubaba?" Rin spat, still facing the _susuwatari_. "Who would help _her_?"

"No. The Kohaku guy everyone is talking about." Rin snapped her head back like an owl. She appraised Chihiro with her eyes and dropped the bucket and ran up to Chihiro.

"What's your name?" Rin eyed the young lady with curiosity and her voice sounded hopeful and happy.

"…Tamiko."

"No. It's not her Kamajii." Rin let out a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you, I guess?"

"No it's just, we were hoping you were someone else." Kamajii cleared his throat. "Forget what I said. I'm Rin."

"Yubaba told you to get us settled in." Chihiro blurted out. Not exactly what you'd say to someone who is being friendly.

"I will don't worry."

Kamajii cleared his throat once again. "Not that I am unhappy that a human is here or have anything against you, but why are you here?"

"I can see _youkai_. I came across some gossip about a Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi and how he was being unfairly persecuted because of love. I'm studying to be a lawyer in my world, so I thought I might be able to assist him."

"That is very generous of you, but young lady, it is not safe. You've surely heard what he's being charged with."

"Yes and that others would get the wrong idea. Well I've never stepped foot into the Spirit World before so it's not like they can accuse me without evidence."

"This is the Spirit World. We work differently." Rin chimed in. Chihiro turned her attention over to Rin again.

"I know. I'll need some guidance and prepping for the trial. If you guys could help me out a bit along with Miyuki and the books Yubaba is lending, that'd be amazing."

"You know, I think her best bet is Zeniba." Kamajii whispered to Rin.

"Who's Zeniba?" Chihiro asked.

"She is Yubaba's twin sister, but they do not get along. She's much nicer and selfless. She'll be willing to help you."

"How could I forget about Zeniba? I should have brought her over there first." Miyuki finally spoke.

"I'll get you two settled in then you two can be off to Swamp Bottom. Plus, she needs a change of clothes to fit in. And we can grab some grub first, right?"

Everyone seemed satisfied with the plan. Chihiro headed out first and bowed and thanked everyone for their assistance. Once Miyuki was sure she was out of earshot she began whispering.

"Do not mention Chihiro/Sen around her. Don't even say her name. Don't inquire about Tamiko's life. This is all for both of their safety. No one inform Haku yet that he has a lawyer or that another human has arrived in the Spirit World. This is all for everyone's safety." Miyuki warned the two spirits.

"Of course. We don't want Haku to be suffering any more than he already is. I can't even imagine the pain they're inflicting on him." Rin shivered at the thought.

"Kamajii, stop talking please. Putting those terrible, nightmarish thoughts in my head will not help me sleep."

"Sorry Rin. Well you two better leave or Tamiko might wonder what you two are still doing here."

"Right. Let's head out Miyuki."

"Hey! You guys ditched me!" Chihiro appeared finally noticing that the two other ladies were not behind her.

"We had to talk about some matters. Don't worry. We're not conspiring to murder you in your sleep," Miyuki chuckled a bit.

"Let's go! I want some food!" Chihiro turned around again.

"Tamiko is very playful."

"I like her." Kamajii commented.

"Ditto. You heard her! Food!" Rin quickly followed Chihiro.

When all three ladies left the boiler room, Kamajii wondered aloud. "Miyuki may be powerful, but she's a horrible liar. I wonder if Sen will actually be able to help Haku. Ah love." Then returned to his work.

**\(^.^)/**

When they finally got their food, they headed up to the _yuna _rooms and began chowing down. The food was beyond delicious. It was heaven! Chihiro could not believe how savory the food was here.

"What're your secret ingredients? Human food is never this good!"

"Dunno." Rin resumed devouring her breakfast. Miyuki, being the mature, more poised one, only took small bites.

As soon as they were done, Miyuki offered to bring their bowls down. Rin got Chihiro into a beautiful opaque _yukata_ with a seafoam _obi_.

"There we go. You're very beautiful." Chihiro blushed a bit at the compliment. She has never been called beautiful by anyone, and no, family doesn't count.

"Th-thanks."

"No problem! Once Miyuki returns, you two can head over to Zeniba's. I need to get to work now but if you ever need anything just yell!"

"Alright!" Chihiro watched as she departed. There was something familiar about this _yuna _when she was fitting Chihiro into her _yukata_. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. She headed over to the balcony. The moon was so beautiful and the view was breathtaking.

"I'm back, Tamiko. Let's go." Chihiro dutifully left the room.

**\(^.^)/**

Miyuki pulled out some train tickets when the train finally came. They had been at the stop for forever it seemed like. The two found seats on the empty train.

"It's going to be a long ride so I might as well start you off with learning some laws."

"Why can't I tell people like Rin and Kamajii my name? I don't think they have the power or magic to even steal it and they don't look like they'd be able to harm me. Not that I'm saying they're not capable, but that they seem too nice. Why did Rin inspect me once I mentioned Kohaku? Who did she mistake me for?"

"We don't know who might overhear us. Names are extremely powerful, Tamiko. Practically all of the workers at Aburaya have only come across one human so they might have been quick to assume you were her."

"Have you ever met her? Is she alive and well? Do you know her?" Chihiro bombarded Miyuki with questions she just did not want to answer.

"I've merely heard of her. I do not know her current situation. All I know is that I have to protect you while you're in this world. Now time to crash-course you while we're on the train."

As Miyuki started talking about the laws of the Spirit World, she zoned out lost in her thoughts.

_'Am I _that _girl? What if I did come here and actually forgot about it? What if I was that girl and I also fell in love with him?' _There were too many "What ifs" for Chihiro to be absolutely positive.

"Tamiko? Tamikoooo. Are you listening?" Miyuki let out a sigh. "If I must…" she muttered. She then poked the human in her ribs and the human yelped and basically fell out of her seat. _That _brought her back from cloud nine.

"Hot jam, Miyuki! You know I'm ticklish!" Chihiro plopped herself back in her seat still cringing a bit.

"You should be paying attention. Now what do you say when you address The Witnesses in court?"

Chihiro winged it. "Your Honor?"

"In _your _world it is. See? You weren't paying attention. One little slip-up and they suspect you're human will lead to such dire consequences. I'm not trying to scare you, but this world is treacherous, even for spirits. Especially with beings like the Witnesses. Would you like to be whipped for all of eternity? And that's the most lenient one!" Chihiro was actually scared now. Genuine fear.

_'No wonder spirits fear them! They're maniacal!'_ she thought.

"This is the sixth stop. Let's get off." Miyuki, being poised as she always was gracefully stepped off and thanked the conductor, while Chihiro being a klutz tripped over her shoelaces and _fell _off the train.

"I'm okay!" She was back on her feet brushing off the dirt. She waved farewell to the departing train and thanked the conductor. Although, he was out of earshot by now.

Chihiro could not believe her eyes. Was that a hopping lantern approaching them? It bowed and they bowed in return. "Let's go Tamiko. Follow the lantern, it will guide us to Zeniba."

This world was just seemed to be getting stranger, but in a good way.

**(;_;)**

When Haku woke up in the dark, drippy cell, and his whole body rippled with pain. He noticed that he was in fetters and his hands also had shackles on them. He tried transforming into his dragon form to slip out but he couldn't.

"Don't even bother trying. These cells are magic proof. Just wallow in your filth human lover."

_'Sheesh. These guards weren't evil, just plain rude.' _Haku thought.

"Someone came forward to defend you," Haku perked up a little bit and the guard continued. "Must be an idiot, since you have already confessed while you were being arrested."

"Do you know who?" He was curious, it could not have been Yubaba. Zeniba perhaps?

"The message did not say. Only five words. 'We found someone. Have hope.' Although the last part, what hope? You've already self-incriminated yourself. What's the point?"

Haku grimaced. Maybe he should have just kept his mouth shut. He could only hope the lawyer was a good one because he did _not _want to go through any more whipping. Or worse.

It was getting hard to breathe once again and he fell back into unconsciousness.

**A/N: **Thank you ialiceiamagodness for be the first to review! It really means a lot And thank you NarutoSwag99 for being the first follower! (: So tell me your thoughts. I actually was going to continue into the cottage scene but I'll leave that for next time. I'm having a lot of fun with this story already.

**Review please~**

**~fandomnerd12**


	3. Chapter 3

**Translations:**

_Kappa:_ A famous water monster with a water-filled head and a love of cucumbers. The water in the kappa's head provides it with its supernatural power, and if it dries up or spills, the creature will lose its great strength or even become too weak to move.

**Disclaimer: I will never be able to own Spirited Away in my lifetime.**

**Chapter 3**

"The flow of this river is like  
a calm tone coming into hearing.  
The blowing wind strokes my cheek.  
Nostalgic memories flow out."

"Yume to Hazakura"- 紅

Chihiro and Miyuki quietly sipped the tea that Zeniiba had kindly brewed for them. Chihiro was just shocked that this generous old witch was the twin of the witch back at Aburaya. She watched as Kaonashi ate his slice of cake, engrossed at how he ate it. His mouth wasn't on his mask, it was below.

"Now Miyuki, why did you bring a human here?" Her eyes told Chihiro she already knew the answer, but simply wanted to hear it.

"Because she is very adamant about being Kohaku's lawyer."

"It isn't justified that he is being persecuted for caring. I mean, it's outrageous!" Chihiro explained.

"You're right," Zeniiba smiled at the human affectionately. "I admire you for stepping up, considering you don't even know him, nor are you an inhabitant of this world. Although, I am concerned about your safety. Shouldn't you be, too?"

"Well Miss….?" Chihiro did not know how to address the witch, but for some reason, she wanted to call her "granny."

"I want you to call me Granny from now on. Please continue."

"Well… Granny, since my smell will be gone after a few days of eating Spirit World food," Chihiro wondered how she knew that, "it should be fine. Also, if you train me to behave more like a spirit during the trial then I doubt anyone would really question if I'm human."

"Yes but you'll have to come up with something. They may ask why they've never heard of you, who you work for, and why they didn't even know about you." Chihiro did not realize how hard it'd be to keep her identity hidden.

"Don't worry, I'll help her with that," Miyuki chimed in.

"Yes but it's not safe at all. Little mishaps can result in extreme consequences."

"I thank you all for being worried about me and I'm not judging you for it, but why?" Chihiro was curious. They could have all reported to the Witnesses that a human had entered the world, but they didn't. They seemed too concerned for her, someone they had never met before. Maybe some of the ayakashi she'd befriended had talked about her sparkling wit?

"You're a human who is defending a spirit who you have never met. As I said, I find it very commendable about you. You know nothing of this world, or of many of its inhabitants, and yet you want to protect one of our own. That's awfully noble of you." Chihiro sensed a "but" coming. "However, your head's in the clouds. Do you really think you can win? I'm not questioning your capabilities, but this isn't your world. Think about it realistically."

"Granny," she looked at Zeniiba with pure ambition and determination in her stormy gray eyes, "just because there is no hope does not mean I stop fighting for what's right. _That's_ true courage."

Zeniiba looked deep into her granddaughter's eyes. She wanted to blurt out the truth, but she had to keep Chihiro safe. She couldn't believe how the ten year-old girl had transformed into a beautiful woman and gained some wisdom along the way. Zeniiba sighed, defeated. "Alright. I will help you."

Chihiro smiled excitedly. She jumped up and hugged Zeniiba. "Thank you! I won't let you down!"

**\(^.^)/**

Chihiro had no idea how much time had passed. In that time, she "gained" another identity. She would be known as Zeniiba's apprentice, who had been under her tutelage for many years. She was found by Zeniiba as a baby, so she did not know her true origin.

"So once the trial starts, stand up and bow deeply towards the Witnesses, then to the public. Greet the Witnesses, then introduce yourself. 'O great Witnesses. I, (your full name), am here to represent (client's full name). He is being charged with (charge), which I find (insert an appropriate adjective). I am here to prove to you today that (what you are going to prove).' So practice. Pretend I am the Witnesses and Miyuki and Kaonashi here will be the public." Zeniiba pulled out three chairs. "Face me, child. Your back facing Miyuki."

Chihiro stood up with an air of confidence. She bowed so deeply to Zeniiba that she wasn't sure if her back could keep going. She wasn't the best at PE. Then she bowed slightly towards Miyuki. She turned back to face Zeniiba and kept her back as straight as a needle.

"O great Witnesses. I, Yamada Tamiko, am here to represent Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. He is charged for harboring feelings for a human, which I find silly. I am here to prove to you today that we cannot help who we fall in love with."

"Good. Now I'm going to just throw some questions at you that they will probably ask."

"Wait! What? Is there no prosecution?"

"No. They're the judge, jury, and prosecution." Chihiro was shocked. That was extremely corrupt and meant that no one had a fighting chance in court.

"That's just as ridiculous as these laws! Doesn't the Spirit World have a queen or something like that? Is there anyone higher in rank than them? Has anyone ever been found innocent?"

"We have the Lady Amaterasu. The Witnesses are the upholders of justice here and we've lost many nobles because spirits reported their corruption. They're 'equal.' If Lady Amaterasu was found guilty of something she would not be able to wriggle her way out although she is a peaceful and fair ruler. No one has ever been found innocent ever since they were our justice system, and they've been here since the beginning of time."

Chihiro could not believe how horrible the Spirit World was! Their government was horrible. How could their ruler turn a blind eye to this? "So Lady Amaterasu just lets this happen? I don't doubt she's aware of this."

"She attends all of the trials. She can't do anything because they are in charge of the laws and such. It is said, sometimes she weeps after a trial due to the cruel treatment she has witnessed. If she tried to rebel or overthrow them then she would be charged with treason and they would put someone they wanted on the throne. They can't just assassinate her because they are 'pure' spirits. They do not sin; it would go against their beliefs. Lady Amaterasu knows that she must stay alive so there's still a sliver of hope."

Chihiro felt woeful for her. She was trapped. She couldn't help at all. She might have had the title, but she did not have the power. All she could do was watch as her people suffered.

"Alright. Ready for the questions?"

Chihiro nodded her head. She could not stop thinking about the ensnared Lady Amaterasu.

"How come we have never heard of you? Why do you have a human name? Are you a human?"

"I was abandoned as a newborn and the witch Zeniiba found me, so I do not know of my true origins. I am here today to defend a friend of mine. I've known him for many years. Despite being inexperienced at this, I believe I can still defend my client with my abilities."

After a few more questions Zeniiba stopped. Then they worked on learning the laws.

"Spirits can only leave the Spirit World if…?"

"If they have something they're bonded to in the Human World or have a 'permit' issued by Lady Amaterasu and the Witnesses," Chihiro answered in a monotone voice. These laws were idiotic.

"Hey Granny, don't you have any rights?"

"Rights?" Zeniiba seemed confused about the word.

"Like 'spirit' rights. I mean, in the Human World, they have the right to free speech and press among other rights. Rights are things that cannot be taken away from you."

"No, but it sounds wonderful. Although this is the Spirit World dear."

"I know, I know." Chihiro let out a mournful sigh. "Let's continue."

**\(^.^)/**

Back at the bathhouse, there was much commotion.

"A human has arrived into the Spirit World again?"

"I wonder if it's Sen."

"I hope not. She created so much trouble."

"Haku-sama was arrested because of her!"

"Oh right."

"He's an imbecile and pathetic for falling in love with her."

"He can get any youkai he wants!"

Rin was becoming annoyed by all these insults. "HEY! WHO'S TALKING ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND?" The workers cowered in fear when Rin joined the conversation.

"Sorry Rin. We're just going to go back to work now."

"You'd better be! And no one talks bad about Sen again, ya hear me?"

"Hey Rin!"

Rin whirled to face Chichiyaku. "What?" she snarled.

"Come closer!" He beckoned for her.

"What is it toad?"

"Well weasel, I saw that human enter with Miyuki. She was a dead ringer for Sen. Do you think…?"

Rin let out a sad sigh. "No. I wish it was, but it wouldn't be safe for her if she was Sen. I studied her. Once, when she said she was here to defend lover boy, I thought it was her. But she really seems to have no clue about him besides his name. She was very startled when I questioned her."

"Have you ever considered that maybe she has forgotten?"

"Forgotten? Us? How can she?"

"I don't know, I just take care of the bathhouse! Did you say that she was going to defend Haku-sama?"

"Yes. She's very determined to do so. Which makes my brain hurt: is she Sen or not? Only Sen would come back for Haku unless the human is foolish enough."

"Are you going to the trial?"

"Of course! I think this whole stupid bathhouse is." Rin stomped away in frustration. Too much thinking was doing her no good. "I'm going to the big tub and no one bother me!"

"Never thought I'd hear those words from her." Chichiyaku resumed his work and greeted a kappa passing by.

**\(^.^)/**

Up at the top where Yubaaba resided, she could not stop pacing around.

"That girl had to be Sen. No one else can look like her! She was not supposed to remember about the Spirit World. I really hope she can save him. As much a brat as she was, she is Haku's only hope."

"Mamaaaaa! Your pacing is making it hard for me to take a nap!" A childish voice screeched from behind the curtains.

"I'm very sorry Boh! Let me give you a kiss." She ran behind the curtains and placed a big kiss on her giant baby's head.

**\(^.^)/**

"That's a beautiful hair tie you have there," Zeniiba was looking at the purple hair tie that rested on Chihiro's wrist.

"Thanks. I'm not really sure where I got it though. It's weird, it never breaks and remains brand new. It's like magic!"

"Yes, as if it was woven by your friends." Zeniiba smiled sweetly at the girl. Chihiro suspected that she knew something she did not.

"It's almost night time again. You must be fatigued. You and Miyuki may share a room. You're welcome to stay here for a few days to stay hidden. Go and take a shower. I'll have clothes ready for you in the bathroom."

"Thank you, Granny. This is very hospitable of you."

"It's the least I could do for my granddaughter."

"But I've known you for only a day!"

Zeniiba remained silent and simply smiled again. She turned around and headed down the hall with Kaonashi following behind. His gaze lingered on Chihiro as if she would disappear if he left.

'That's weird.' Chihiro thought to herself.

She turned to Miyuki. "Miyuki, thank you. Thank you bringing me here and risking yourself," Chihiro hugged Miyuki.

"It's fine. Someone needed to step up and help Kohaku. We all know he does not deserve this, yet we can only hope he'll be fine. But you, you are actually trying to make sure he will come out unharmed. I've always loved that about you Chihiro. You give expecting nothing in return."

"Well, the world is a pretty rotten place already, so why make it worse? Why don't we spread more good? It's very optimistic of me to say so, as realistically anyone can only do so much, but a little thing can have a huge impact. Well, I'm off to take a shower. Good night Miyuki."

Chihiro came out refreshed and clean. She was walking down the hall when she heard some whispers.

"Do you think we can pull it off?" It sounded like Miyuki.

"No. But at least Haku has a fighting chance. If Chihiro didn't step up then the Witnesses would probably give him a lousy lawyer and automatically declare him guilty. At least with Chihiro, we can stall the sentencing a bit. You know how horrible the sentence is. It sends shivers up my spine just thinking about it."

"Reliving the most painful moment of your life for eternity is barbaric. Under those fancy cloaks, they're monsters!"

"I believe his most painful moment was letting Chihiro go. To relive that, to have his heart broken continuously as his punishment…" There was a grim silence.

Chihiro was dumbfounded. Why was her name mentioned? Does Zeniiba know her? Was that why she asked her to call her Granny? What did they mean when they said his most painful moment was letting her go? Her mind raced with these questions. She began feeling a little lightheaded. Before she knew it, her body hit the floor and everything was black.

**\(^.^)/**

"You have a visitor." The guard splashed a bucket of ice-cold water to wake up the sleeping river spirit. He was having a nightmare about Chihiro being in the Spirit World again. It was ridiculous. She has forgotten about him anyway. The guard departed leaving the two alone.

"Kohaku! Are you alright?"

"Is that you, Miyuki?" Haku turned to face the corner. He did not want his friend seeing him so vulnerable and weakened.

"Yes it's me. You got my message alright?"

"Who's defending me?"

"I cannot say. Just have hope. The lawyer is very passionate about this and is trying to find loopholes."

"What kind of a fool wants to defend me? I've already incriminated myself."

"The attorney is not trying to prove that you are not in love with a human, rather the counsel is trying to prove there's nothing wrong with it."

Haku could not believe what he was hearing. A spirit was trying to plea his innocence because he thought there was nothing wrong with what Haku did? Haku had always tried to suppress his feelings for Chihiro because he knew it wasn't right. Even if it was legal, he could only be with her for a few decades, and he'd live the rest of his lifespan alone.

"Will I ever meet him?"

"Him?"

"The attorney."

"Oh right. Him? No. Do not fear, he is very determined on getting you out of here. Just trust me, Kohaku." Miyuki was gripping the bars very tightly. Her pale skin was getting paler.

"How can I, when her life is in danger, too! Miyuki, you have to protect her no matter what. Go find her. Make sure none of the Witnesses or their lackeys or any evil spirits capture her. You are my friend and I trust you."

"Of course Kohaku. What're friends for?"

Miyuki cast a sad glance in the direction of Haku. She saw blood stains all over the cell. Some new, some old. They made her want to vomit and cry. "I'm leaving now Kohaku, anything else?"

"Just keep her safe… Thank you Miyuki."

"Make sure you eat everything you're given. Even if it's scraps, and drink as much water as you can. You need to keep hydrated, you're a river spirit after all," Miyuki nagged. She left right after smiling a sad, hopeful smile. "Remember, hope."

Haku listened to her departing footsteps and closed his eyes once again.

**A/N:** I'm going to be using their Japanese Romanized names from this point on just to keep it to the Japanese version considering that's the original version. That's why I type it Rin instead of Lin. No difference except one is Japanese while the other is westernized since Japanese has no "l" sound. And if you don't mind, I'm going to start typing it Zeniiba, Yubaaba, and Kamajii because that's the Japanese way. Boh without the h is weird to me, so I'll just keep it that way. It's actually supposed to be spelled Bou. But you guys get it now so whatever.

Sorry for the long, educational author's note, I just wanted to point these little things out.

**Leave me your thoughts! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Translations:**

_Shikigami:_ The term for a being from Japanese folklore. It is thought to be some sort of kami, represented by a small ghost, or in Spirited Away the swarm of tiny paper dolls.

_Kayu:_ Porridge usually for sick people since it's easy to digest.

_Chahan:_ Fried rice.

_Itadakimasu:_ You say it at the beginning of a meal to thank all who served, cooked, and prepared the meal.

_Gochisousama(deshita):_ Say this at the end to thank who all served, cooked, and prepared the meal.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 4**

_"The distant sky,  
as if splitting my chest,  
awakens almost-forgotten memories.  
Tears overflow._

_The season of white cherry blossoms  
is only within a distant dream.  
The fluttering, scattered cherry blossoms whispered  
unforgettable words."_

"Yume to Hazakura" – 初音ミク or 紅

Chihiro was protecting a bleeding dragon, then she was in a pigpen, next she was in something that looked like a nursery and her hand was being held hostage by an enormous baby! She could not believe the kind of dreams she was having. Next she was in a beautiful garden being offered some _onigiri _by an older looking boy with dark forest green hair and unforgettable emerald eyes. The scene switched, and she was about to cross a bridge. The same boy that offered her _onigiri _instructed her to hold her breath. The next thing she knew, she was being chased by a mutant form of Kaonashi. Next thing she knew, she was flying on a slender dragon. The last scene was a bit random. The gigantic baby that held her arm hostage and threatened to break it, was turned into a lavender colored, harmless, chubby mouse.

**\(^.^)/**

"How was he?"

"Miserable. It was dark and empty in his cell. I hope he's being given water."

"No, you can't!" A cry broke out coming from inside the room.

Zeniiba and Miyuki broke into the room to find a distressed Chihiro. Miyuki quickly ran over to Chihiro's side and held her tightly, whispering comforting words. Chihiro relaxed and was soon sleeping peacefully.

"Zeniiba, do you think her memories are returning?" Miyuki casted a worried glance towards Zeniiba.

"Yes. But I hope her memories of Haku don't return immediately. If she does not remember him, it's better. You know how she acts on her emotions."

"I've seen her get sick from worrying over things while she was growing up."

"Exactly."

"We're not going to lie to her are we? If she confronts us about it."

"No. We'll slowly feed her the truth, but I think she should figure it out herself. Shhh. The child is stirring."

Chihiro opened her eyes and sat up. "What happened?"

"You fainted. We were startled to find you lying on the floor unconscious. We quickly tucked you into bed and wetted a towel. You had a slight fever, but it went down. Are you okay now, sweetie?"

"Yes. Granny, I overheard your conversation with Miyuki." She stared straight at Zeniiba, her eyes demanding some answers.

"I overheard you sleep-talking, well more like sleep-screaming. What were you dreaming about?" Zeniiba wasn't trying to change the subject. She knew that the key to the answer to Chihiro's question were in her dreams.

"That has nothing to—" Chihiro impatiently snapped at Zeniiba.

"Yes they do. Just tell us and we'll explain a little bit."

Chihiro let out a sigh. She could not deny how random and strange her dreams were. They seemed to be set in the Spirit World anyway, so Zeniiba might be able to clarify them for her while answering the questions plaguing her thoughts.

"They were flashes of random scenes. I don't think they were in order. It's like a huge puzzle. The first scene, I was standing in the middle of an office and a ten year-old me was holding tightly to an injured, bloody dragon. I screamed, 'You can't!' I'm not sure at what or who though, nor the situation. Just that I was trying to keep the dragon from falling and I was in the same attire as the _yuna_ at the bathhouse. Then I was in a pigpen yelling at two pigs to stop eating or else they'll get fatter and someone will eat them. I was in a nursery in the next scene. My hand was being twisted and a huge toddler was threatening to break it if I didn't play with him."

"That would probably be my nephew—Boh."

"He was Yubaaba's child?" Chihiro was a bit shocked.

"Yes. Keep going."

"Well next, I was in a garden with an older looking boy. He offered me _onigiri_ for me to get my strength back. He had these unforgettable eyes that looked like emerald gems. Then it switched to me on a bridge. The same boy was instructing me to hold my breath. I don't know why though, it switched immediately. I was being chased by a mutant Kaonashi. It was a little terrifying, even if it was just a dream. Then I was on a dragon, flying. In the last scene, Boh was transformed into a chubby, harmless, and adorable lavender mouse. That's it."

"Well I can't tell you everything, but I will fill in as much as I can."

"That's fine. Some answers are more than enough."

"The first one, I was there. My _shikigami_ were attacking the dragon because he had stolen something from me. You were trying to protect him and defending him by saying he was a good person. I was telling you to step aside since it was between me and the dragon. You did not, and well, the dragon fell and you fell with him, after he sliced through me."

"Wait! What?"

"Don't worry, I wasn't really there. It was just me using a _shikigami_ to project an image of myself."

"Oh. Sorry for interrupting. Please continue."

"It's fine. I don't really know about the pigpen scene as I wasn't there. For the next scene, well Boh was a spoiled brat. He probably wanted to keep you as a plaything, but you refused and he got all grumpy. He's a little more mature now, although still childish. Not sure about any of the other scenes, but I was the one who turned Boh into a mouse. He was being too loud."

"So what do all those scenes have in common? Besides telling me that I've met you before. Wait. If I've met you before, you know who I am, right?"

"I do. But because I want to keep you safe, I must pretend. Do not tell anyone else of your identity. I will not call you by your name in case someone is listening. As for your dreams, I will not say. I know, but I will not answer your question. You must find out yourself. The answers are in your dreams. Slowly, the dreams will become more vivid. It's like a giant puzzle. So far you have eight random scenes. Write them down in a journal, then order them in the order you believe to be from beginning to end. Do it each time. Soon, the answer will reveal itself to you."

"But why can't you tell me?" Chihiro sounded a little hurt and annoyed. Her dreams were nonsensical.

"It is not my place to do so. I can give you a journal and pen to write them down. For now, rest. It's nearly dawn and I don't want to overwhelm you with lessons today. If you are feeling better, you can help around the cottage. But no lessons for a little while."

"That's fine. Thank you for taking care of me." Chihiro stood up and gave Zeniiba a deep bow."

"You are my granddaughter. I have to look over you after all. Now rest." Zeniiba turned to Miyuki. "You, too. You've been up all night."

"Yes, Zeniiba."

"I'm going to go rest for a while. If any of you need help, just scream."

"Have a good rest. Thank you for staying up all night to watch over me."

Zeniiba smiled kindly at Chihiro and closed the door.

Miyuki then moved over to the bed across from Chihiro's. Exhausted, she laid down and tucked herself in.

"Where were you all night? You and Zeniiba were talking about a visit. Was it to…?"

"Yes. I wanted to check on his condition."

"How is he?"

"Tired and sounds beaten up. The cell was freezing and dark. It was bare, too. He had a small rag to use for warmth. The conditions are terrible. Which is why, unless you want to be in one just like it, stay hidden. All they know is that now Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi has an attorney. Let's keep it that way."

Chihiro gave her a small nod and Miyuki turned to face the wall. She soon succumbed to her fatigue. Chihiro stared blankly at the ceiling and eventually dozed off again.

**\(^.^)/**

Chihiro ran straight into a concrete wall. 'Ouch' she winced. 'I'm surprised it didn't leave a mark.' She slid around the corner trying to remain undetected. She was met with hot pressure as she opened the door to the boiler room.

Then she was standing in front of the entrance to a guestroom. From inside the room, she could hear some distorted whining. "WHERE IS SEN? I WANT SEN!" Yubaaba ushered her in and she came face-to-face with a mutant Kaonashi. Chihiro remained composed and calm while he was trying to bribe her with gold. She threw something into the mouth of Kaonashi, but his body seemed to reject it. He vomited black goo out of his mouth. "Sen….Sen what did you do to me?" It began chasing her through the bathhouse.

Next, Chihiro was in her human clothes. She was being pushed into an elevator by Rin and hidden behind a giant, white radish spirit. "What's that smell? It's human! You smell just like a human!" The toad worker said to Rin while he was sniffing her. "Oh really?" Rin sassily lied. "Where's it coming from Rin? You're hiding something aren't you? Show it to me," he ordered in a sing-song voice. Rin pulled something roasted out of her uniform. "Is this what you smell?" she answered blandly. The toad employee's eyes widened and he began slobbering. "ROASTED NEWT!" He tried to grab it, but Rin began toying with him. The employee sounded so desperate. Rin turned her head towards the elevator, instructing Chihiro's ten year-old self, to pull the lever on the right if she wanted to go up. The radish spirit nodded, covering for her. She squeezed her way in beside the big spirit to get to the lever. The doors closed and they were going up.

The scene changed. She was in the boiler room and the older boy was injured and unconscious. "Found it! Here it is Sen." Kamajii handed her train tickets and gave her instructions. "Listen, the stop you want is Swamp Bottom." "Swamp Bottom," Chihiro repeated. "That's where Zeniiba lives, the sixth stop." "Sixth stop." Then Kamajii warned her that it was a one-way ride so she needed her own way of getting back. She assured him that she could just walk back along the tracks. Then she left; leaving a befuddled Rin to face Kaonashi.

"Where is Rin?" The older boy was fine now. He seemed very professional.

"What? Don't you dump her on me!" Rin protested.

"You said you wanted an assistant," the green-eyed boy replied with just a hint of sass.

"That's perfect, give the girl to Rin!" Chichiyaku and Aniyaku teased Rin.

"Oh great," Rin sarcastically replied.

"Sen! Get going!" The boy snapped at her. Her ten year-old self complied and she ran over to Rin's side.

"You owe me one Haku, you hear that?"

"Have a nice daaaay," the two toads teased.

"Hmph," Rin stomped away as Chihiro lingered in the doorway. "Come on." Chihiro followed behind.

Once they reached the room, Rin turned to her and exclaimed, "I can't believe you pulled it off! You're such a dope, I was really worried. Now keep on your toes, and if you need anything, ask me."

"Okay," the ten year-old meekly replied.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Rin noticed.

"I don't feel so good," ten year-old Chihiro answered.

"So this is our room. A little food and some sleep and you'll be fine," Rin reassured the scared ten year-old. She handed her an apron and shuffled through many uniforms trying to find a size for the scrawny ten year-old.

"Rin, you know Haku?" The ten year-old peeped.

"Yeah, what about him?" Rin sounded annoyed with the topic of this "Haku."

"There aren't two of them here are there?"

"TWO Hakus? I can barely stand one! He's Yubaaba's henchman, don't trust anything he says."

She started cringing and crying. Rin bent down trying to comfort the human.

The scene changed and Chihiro was soaked. There was a long line of employees helping to pull out the things a stink spirit was polluted with. They heaved with all their strength on Yubaaba's command. A bicycle came out among many miscellaneous items that were unidentifiable due to all the filth. She unplugged the bath and a bubble engulfed her. A spirit congratulated her on her job and left her with a ball of medicine. She stood at the edge of the bath, stunned. Yubaaba noticed the little specks of gold in between the cracks of the hardwood floor. Being the greedy workers they were, they rushed to start picking it up. Yubaaba scolded them and ushered the girl out of the spirit's way. The spirit bolted out of the bathhouse. The bathhouse roared ecstatically. Yubaaba was bouncing with joy and hugging the ten year-old. "WE MADE SO MUCH MONEY!"

The next scene, Chihiro was watching the endless sea on the balcony outside the room. "Hmm…Where is Haku? He better get here before I forget what my parents look like," Chihiro said out loud wearily. She closed her eyes listening to the sounds of the small waves hitting the bathhouse. It was serene until she spied a dragon being attacked by _shikigami_. Chihiro cheered him on until she noticed he was hurt. She called out to him and she gestured him to come towards her as she tried to close the sliding doors to prevent any of the_ shikigami _from continuing the attack. She was unsuccessful and many clung to her body until she tore them off. She realized they were paper, and not birds. One by one they followed each other out as the girl watched confused. She turned her attention back to the dragon and she saw blood oozing out of his mouth. It was painful to watch.

Next she was in an elevator, trying to make light conversation with the older boy who had a stoic look.

"Haku…I—" Chihiro was cut off.

"Don't talk to me," he snapped at her with his cold green eyes. "And address me as Master Haku."

She recoiled and stared straight ahead.

**\(^.^)/**

Chihiro opened her eyes to the same blank ceiling. It was evening now and Miyuki was no longer in bed. Chihiro rubbed her tired eyes and turned to find a journal and pen. She quickly scribbled everything down. A gentle knock came at the door.

"Come in!"

"Hey Chihiro, are you feeling better?" Miyuki asked.

"Yeah, just scribbling down the vivid dream I just had."

"Well you can talk to Zeniiba about it. Are you hungry?"

Her stomach answered for her.

"Well dinner is ready and if you're feeling better, let's feed you before you starve to death."

"Alright."

Chihiro got to her feet, the first time in 24 hours, so she felt a little unstable. Miyuki quickly rushed to her side, catching Chihiro before she tumbled.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little woozy since it's the first time I stood up in 24 hours. I'm okay now."

Miyuki reluctantly let go of Chihiro. Chihiro was now steady and ready to fill her stomach with food.

"Oh, it's nice to see that you're well-rested enough to join us! Sit yourself down. Kaonashi made you kayu once he found out you were unwell."

Chihiro looked at Kaonashi. She couldn't believe that he almost tried to kill her! "Thank you Kaonashi." She bowed.

"Ah ah!" Waving his hands modestly.

"He says, it was his pleasure. You're his friend after all," Miyuki translated. She smiled down at Chihiro. Miyuki was six feet compared to her short stature of 5'3''.

They each took their seat on the wooden benches. They put their hands together and in unison said, "_Itadakimasu_!" To thank the people who grew the meal, and the people who prepared the meal.

Chihiro melted at how delicious the kayu was. She kept digging in and eating every last grain of rice in the porridge. Kaonashi kindly kept refilling the bowl until there was no more left in the pot. The others continued eating their chahan. Chihiro was satisfied and the others soon finished as well.

"_Gochisousama!_" They put their hands together once again to say thank you to all who prepared, served, and cooked the food.

"Kaonashi also prepared some biscuits for all of us and I'll go make some tea. We can talk about your dreams while we're filling up the remaining room in our stomachs." Zeniiba got up and started brewing the tea.

When she got back and Kaonashi helped pour tea in each of their cups, she asked Chihiro, "So did your dreams fill in any holes?"

"Yes…" Chihiro put down her teacup. "They were more vivid and longer."

"Did you find out anything?"

"Well I knew a lot of spirits like Kamajii, Rin, and the manager who warned me about Yubaaba, Yubaaba, and Kaonashi. It was weird. I was being chased by Kaonashi, but that's ridiculous. He would never harm me, right?" Kaonashi looked down and avoided eye contact with Chihiro. "Uhm…right?"

"Chihiro…the bathhouse was full of negative emotions such as greed. Kaonashi adapts to the emotions in the environment. He is calm here because I'm calm. He never meant to, it was the bathhouse making him crazy," Zeniiba explained to her.

"Kaonashi," she turned her attention towards him. "I do not blame you, I know you're a good friend," she flashed a reassuring smile.

"Ah!" The no-face spirit perked up.

"Now continue dear."

"Oh right! Well in the first scene, I ran straight into a concrete wall. It looked painful. I watched myself slide away and enter a boiler room. I assume that's when I first met Kamajii."

"That's a good start."

"The next one, well Kaonashi tried bribing young me with gold to get her to stay. She threw something into his mouth, but he started vomiting black goo. It was…unpleasant. The next scene, Kamajii gave me train tickets to go to Swamp Bottom. I also saw the boy with green eyes resting unconscious. Then I ran off to face Kaonashi. I didn't get too much out of that one. The next one, Rin was taunting a worker with fried newt to try and distract him so I could go up in the elevator. I have no idea who I was going to see though. In the next scene, I was getting situated at the bathhouse. The older boy, Haku I think was his name, ordered Rin to take care of me. Rin was so kind to me and gave me some clothes. I asked her if there were two Hakus for some reason. In the next scene, we were heaving and we pulled a bicycle among many other items out of a polluted spirit. There was so much filth. Then Yubaaba hugged me, congratulating me because we were paid pretty well. In the next one, there was a dragon and he was injured, the same one from the first set of dreams I had. Shikigami were attacking him. In the final one, I was in an elevator with the Haku guy and I tried to say something but he snapped at me."

"And what have the dreams filled in for you?"

"I was a worker at the bathhouse. I knew Rin and Kamajii from eight years ago!"

"But how come I don't remember?"

"Well to protect the Spirit World from any human invasion, any human who enters and then exits the Spirit World forgets about it. The Human World and Spirit World were once one world, but due to the humans chasing us out and the pollution all of us were suffering, we split. The humans forgot about us and we soon faded, only existing as myths."

"Then why can I see _youkai_?"

"I do not know honestly."

Chihiro thought deeply. She wanted answers, but obviously Zeniiba could not answer most of them. In some scenes she did not know Zeniiba, nor did Zeniiba know her.

"Granny…I may not remember who any of you are from my past, nor do you have most of the answers to the questions I have, but I think I know where I can get some more answers."

"Where's that?"

"The bathhouse."

**A/N:** I wanted to stop after she scribbled the second set of dreams into her journal, but a lot of it was just rewatching _Spirited Away_ for you, so I continued on for a bit more. I was going to just do a chapter for every set of dreams, but that seemed like horrible pacing, so I put two sets in this chapter, and the last set will be spaced throughout the story.

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed! Drop a review whenever! :D **

**~fandomnerd12 **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I did not die! I was binge-watching a few Korean dramas which is a totally valid excuse. _Legend of Korra_ and _SAO II_ was amazing and beautiful. My only concern is that they don't screw up "Book 3".

**Translations:**

_Sukiyaki:_ Japanese hot pot dish and also what English-speaking countries call "Ue o Muite Arukou" because it's easier to say and easy to identify as Japanese. The literal English translation of "Ue o Muite Arukou" is "I Look Up as I Walk." The song sounds sort of like trot to me. Trot is a traditional Korean pop genre in the 1900's before SNSD and B2ST members were even born.

_Kare raisu_: What do you think it sounds like? Curry rice!

**Disclaimer: I don't own many things in the world, and Spirited Away is one. I do own the plot and OCs though.**

**Chapter 5**

_"I look up as I walk  
Counting the stars with tearful eyes  
Remembering those summer days  
But I am all alone tonight_

_Happiness lies beyond the clouds  
Happiness lies up above the sky_

_I look up as I walk  
So that the tears won't fall  
Though the tears well up as I walk  
For tonight I'm all alone tonight."_

"Ue o Muite Arukou" or "Sukiyaki" – Kyuu Sakamoto

The others let out a sigh of relief. Chihiro went to take a shower and so was out of earshot.

"Oh thank _Kami_. I thought she was going to say she needed to visit Kohaku!" Miyuki burst out loud.

"You and me both, Miyuki. Although, she isn't wrong. She can get the majority of her answers from the bathhouse."

"Ah, ah!"

"Yes, I know you want to go with her Kaonashi, but it's not safe for you…or the others," Zeniiba tried to explain.

"Ah?"

"Because even though the negative emotions are not as abundant, it's in panic. I mean, Kohaku has just been arrested!"

"Ah…" The no-face spirit understood, sadly. He wanted to accompany his friend, but now was not the right time.

"Zeniiba, how did your nephew go back to the bathhouse when he came to visit you?" Miyuki inquired.

"His mother."

"Oh."

"But that's only because his mother doesn't really trust me. I could always open up a portal to teleport you back to the bathhouse."

"So would you?"

"Of course! Once Tamiko is ready."

Chihiro was out of the shower and in the same _yukata_ she had on two days ago. She tied up her cascade of brown waves into a loose bun.

"Miyuki, I'm ready!" Chihiro called from the doorway.

"Wait," Zeniiba called out. "Wear this. It should protect your identity just in case. Your human smell is still lingering, but not as strong, but there are powerful customers at the bathhouse. This will help conceal your identity." Zeniiba handed her a mask of some sort. It was made out of paper and was used to disguise the eyes only. "The eyes are the window to the soul, as you've probably heard back in the Human World."

"Huh." Chihiro picked up the mask with the character for people, 民 (as an individual character, it is read as _min_), painted on with a brush.

"Can you see okay, Tamiko?" Zeniiba asked.

"Yes. I can see clearly through the mask."

"I put a spell on it so your vision will be fine. I don't want you to bump into anything or anyone."

"Good. I'm already klutz with my vision," Chihiro joked.

"I also put a spell on the mask so the wearer has more of a spirit's presence than a human's, although it doesn't completely make it go away. If you want people to know it's you, say Kamajii or Rin, just lift the mask up a little for them to see your eyes."

"Oh thanks Granny!"

"Alright, now in you go through the portal."

The two stepped through the portal, bidding the witch farewell and thanking her for her hospitality.

**\(^.^)/**

"Get back to work!" An old geezer's voice barked at the _sususwatari_.

"Hello Kamajii. Nice to see you again," Miyuki chimed in.

"Who's your friend?" Kamajii pointed his tiny mallet at Chihiro.

"You gave me train tickets once to Swamp Bottom. You told me sixth stop," Chihiro smiled as she lifted up the mask slightly so he could see her right eye.

"Ah I knew you'd remember!"

"Kamajii…did you know all along?" Miyuki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I recognized my granddaughter!"

"Granddaughter?" Now it was Chihiro's turn to raise her eyebrow.

"Kamajii, she doesn't remember everything. It's slowly coming back to her. But for obvious reasons, just call her Tamiko."

"Of course. I think Rin is coming down soon with some _sukiyaki_. The bathhouse hasn't been too busy since its master was arrested and charged for having feelings towards a human. Many spirits still despise humans so Aburaya has a bad reputation now."

"Yes! More food! Oh and I'm sorry to hear that. Of course, once I'm in the courtroom I'll prove to them that humans aren't so bad."

"Are you going to expose yourself?!" Miyuki exclaimed.

"No. I'm not that reckless. Come on, my life and the defendant's is on the line."

Miyuki let out sigh of relief. "Honestly, you're so unpredictable I have no idea what you're going to do next."

"Isn't that what you love about me?" Chihiro batted her eyebrows innocently.

"No," Miyuki blandly replied. She pushed Chihiro aside playfully.

"Chow time!" A voice rang. It was uncanny how she could carry both the stew and the wooden pail that contained the star-shaped snacks the _susuwatari_ loved so much.

"Do you need help, Rin?" Miyuki ran over to grab some of the items, and Chihiro grabbed the pot that contained the stew. They set it down in the center and the three spirits and one human formed a square around it.

"_Itadakimasu_!"

They dug in and Chihiro went for the thinly sliced meat. She proceeded to dip it into the raw beaten egg then dropped it into the hot stew. She snatched a couple more.

"Whoa new girl, that's more than enough," Rin said.

"New girl?" Chihiro raised an eyebrow beneath her mask.

"Yes, you with the mask." Chihiro lifted up her mask for a brief moment, waiting for it to register in Rin's mind. "Holy! It's you!" Rin crushed her with her bodyweight as she jumped on Chihiro.

"I'm really sorry, but I don't really remember you. And because I'm going to suffocate, please get off me," Chihiro gently told Rin.

"What do you mean you don't remember me? You're acting as if you do." Rin had gotten off her and Chihiro took a few breaths before answering Rin's question.

"I've been having dreams, and they're memories of my first time here. I don't really remember it, I just know I've been here. I don't feel a sense of familiarity too much. I don't feel anything being around you. But from what my dreams have shown me, you two were my friends," she turned to face Kamajii then turned back to Rin, "and watched over me while I was here. I thank you for that, but I think we have to build that friendship again." Rin looked solemn to hear that and Chihiro felt a little guilty to say it. It was the truth though.

"So why are you here, Miyuki?" Kamajii tried to change the subject.

"Well as Tamiko said, she has been having dreams. Zeniiba can't fill in the gaps for her so she came here looking for answers."

"I see. Well, Tamiko, would you like to tell us what you have been dreaming about in detail?"

"Oh sure. Just let me take a bite first." Chihiro tore the meat apart. "Well the first set, they were just quick scenes that didn't really make sense. I was holding onto a bleeding dragon, then we fell. Then I was in a pigpen. Next, Boh was threatening to break my arm. Then I was in a garden with an older boy with gorgeous green eyes. He offered me some onigiri. I was about to cross a bridge next, and the same boy told me to hold my breath. Then I was being chased by a mutant Kaonashi, but he's told me he is sorry and I don't blame him. Then Boh got turned into a small, chubby mouse by Zeniiba. Anything else? Wait, hold on. I need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh, just take the elevator up and find someone to take you," Miyuki instructed.

"Alright, cool thanks." Chihiro rushed out of the boiler room and hit her head under the tiny doorway.

"Wait! Don't go—" Rin called out to her friend. Just because her friend didn't really remember her didn't mean she'd stop caring about her.

"Rin!" Miyuki snapped.

"What? You're going to let her go up there where she could easily be kidnapped or identified by someone?"

"She'll be fine. Zeniiba put a spell on the mask so it masks her human scent."

"Okay…." Rin reluctantly sat back down.

"Now before she gets back I need to tell you all something. Sen is one step closer to remembering who Kohaku is. We don't want that. She'll be reckless in court and not professional. She might give herself away. We all want her to be safe. So no one says his name. No one tells her who he is. If she asks, just say he's no one special. If she makes the connection herself, fine, but we're trying to stall that. Zeniiba and I have no idea what dream she'll have next and whether or not it'll reveal Kohaku's identity to her."

"Fine," Rin grumbled.

"You have our word. Do not fret Miyuki," Kamajii assured the _yuki-onna_.

**\(^.^)/**

"Tsk. Where's the bathroom?" Chihiro spied a worker coming out of the elevator with many guests. She ran over to him barely being able to hold it any longer. "Excuse me, sir! Where is the nearest restroom?"

"Down the hall and it'll be on your left," the employee told her.

"Thank you!" She bowed quickly and bolted for the restroom.

"What a strange guest," the employee said to himself.

**\(^.^)/**

Chihiro safely returned to the boiler room, but was disappointed to find that her meat was cold.

"So, answers?"

"Well for the first one, you and the dragon fell through the fan up there," Kamajii pointed towards the ceiling. "I helped prepare medicine for him and set up a place for him to recuperate here. You said you'd return the golden seal back to Zeniiba for him. He stole it under Yubaaba's order, not because he wanted to."

"That answers a lot, thank you."

"As for your second scene, your parents were turned into pigs by Yubaaba. They were eating the spirits' food, so you saved them by working for her under contract and she stole your name. You were known as Sen by all of us," Rin answered. "And we don't know about the garden. That's between you and the boy, and same with the bridge" Rin snickered a little. "Although the Kaonashi one: you brought him into the bathhouse because you thought he was a customer. He ate three people and he was a monster while he was here. I still have nightmares once in a while about it." Rin shuddered at the thought.

"Thank you for the clarification, but I had a second set which was much more clear and detailed. In the first scene, I think it was the first time I met Kamajii, or I was going to. I entered a room and was met with hot pressure so it probably was. The next one, Kaonashi was calling for me. He tried to offer me gold but I refused. I gave him something that was shaped like a ball, but his body seemed to reject it. Black goo was spewed out of his mouth and he began chasing me through Aburaya."

"Once you led him out of Aburaya, he accompanied you to Swamp Bottom. You said the bathhouse was making him crazy so you let him tag along. I was reluctant and worried for your safety, so I just told him he'd be in big trouble if harm came to you," Rin answered.

"I think you'll have the answer to the next couple, too Rin. I was pushed into an elevator by you and a giant, white radish spirit hid me. You were trying to distract an employee and taunted him with roasted newt. You told me to pull the lever to go up. But up where?"

"Oh! I remember that! Dang it. Now I want some roasted newt. I was taking you to see Yubaaba to put you under contract."

"Well the next one, you already answered Kamajii. But the one after that has Rin in it only. No one would take me as an assistant. Everyone was so disgusted by my presence. But the older boy, I learnt his name is Haku, ordered you to take me since you were looking for an assistant. Once we were in the room, you congratulated me on getting here. I asked if there were two Hakus, and I don't really remember why. But I think the last one might answer it. You comforted me when I wasn't feeling well. In the next scene, I was soaked in water. People were heaving and we pulled out so many items covered in filth. Yubaaba hugged me and screamed about how we made so much money. The next one, none of you were there so I don't think you can help me. The last one, I was in an elevator with Haku and I tried to talk to him but he snapped at me to call him Master Haku. Jerk."

Rin burst out laughing for some reason. "I do remember the day we tackled that stink spirit. He was a rich and powerful spirit who rewarded us very well."

"And you also told me you got the medicine from him," Kamajii piped up.

"So since this Haku seems to be showing up in my dreams, do you know where he is?"

"He left a long time ago. We have no idea where he is now. Sorry kiddo," Rin lied. She felt bad but it was for Chihiro's safety.

"It's fine. But I feel like I should be talking to someone else, too, to fill up the holes."

The three spirits tensed up. They were praying that she wouldn't say Haku or the dragon.

"Yubaaba! She was the sole owner of the bathhouse. She must have some answers. Oh! And I forgot that she was going to give me some books to help me study. I should probably head up there soon," Chihiro said.

The three let out a sigh. They needed to turn her away from Haku. Rin offered to take her to the elevator later.

They talked for a little longer and finished the stew.

**\(^.^)/**

"Hello Yubaaba, we meet again." Chihiro bowed towards Yubaaba as a sign of respect.

"Who're you?" Yubaaba made a disgusted face as if Chihiro was a fly. Chihiro lifted up her mask a little. "Well it's nice to see that you've become a little more respectful after visiting my sister." Her attitude did not change.

"I'm here for the books and a little advice if you have any."

"Ah yes here are the books." The books magically floated over into Chihiro's hands. They were thick, old, and dusty. Chihiro's arms couldn't bear the weight and they fell to the floor. "Tsk. Scrawny as always."

"As always?" Chihiro arched her eyebrows, playing with the witch.

"W-w-w-well you're very skinny s-s-so I assumed you've—"

"Don't worry yourself. I know I was the girl from eight years ago." Chihiro grinned at the witch playfully.

"Y-y-you do?"

"Yes. I only remember snippets and it's quite random so it's a huge puzzle. I just don't really remember. It's sort of like someone telling you something but you have no clue what they're talking about, you just know you believe it and it's the truth."

"I see. Well then, what do you remember?"

"Quite a bit. I was a worker here. Kaonashi tried to kill me and caused major damage to your bathhouse. You hugged me once because 'we made so much money!'" Chihiro imitated Yubaaba by jumping up and down with a huge grin on her face. Chihiro continued. "I was Rin's assistant, thanks to some guy named Haku. You turned my parents into pigs and stole my name. Oh and your baby nearly broke my arm off."

As if on cue, a cry broke out. "MAAAMAAAAAA!" Chihiro and Yubaaba rushed around a curtain to find a gigantic baby before them.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Where is my—" Boh turned and faced Chihiro.

"Hi there Boh. I'm your mother's friend and I have a question for you now that you're here." Boh just turned his head in a confused, puppy way. "How do you feel about germs?"

"I was first afraid of them, but my human friend Sen taught me that the world isn't that dangerous!"

"That's good to hear." Chihiro lifted her mask slightly so that she made eye contact with Boh. She smiled kindly at him.

"SEN? IS THAT YOU! SEN IS BACK MAMA!" Boh was ecstatic that his friend was back.

"I know. You two can play later. Now Sen and I have to talk about grown-up things."

"Ew. I'm going to take another nap." He turned his attention towards Chihiro. "Sen, once I wake up, let's play!"

She beamed at the giant baby. "We shall play to our hearts' content, okay?" Boh went back to his room, completely forgetting what he had been whining about.

Yubaaba and Chihiro went back behind the curtain now that a crisis had been avoided.

"Is that all you remember?"

"Yes and I was hoping you can fill in some gaps."

Yubaaba sighed. "Unfortunately, no. That's about it. You may have to go somewhere else for answers or wait for your dreams. I suggest waiting for your dreams."

"Where else can I go for answers? The only places I've been to in the Spirit World are Zeniiba's cottage and here! There was a spirit in my dreams. His name was Haku. Rin said he left a few years ago, but you may know where he went. Maybe he has some answers."

Yubaaba stiffened. "He ran away. I have heard nothing since," she lied. "He was such an ungrateful apprentice so good riddance to him!"

"That's fine. Thank you for your help Yubaaba." She bowed deeply and picked up the dropped textbooks. Yubaaba watched with sad eyes.

"I'll call someone up to help you with that."

"Ah, thank you, but there is no need. I was just surprised at the sudden weight. Have a good night."

Chihiro knew she had come to the right place for answers, but she wasn't sure if they were the right people to approach. They had the answers, but she felt as if there was another source. She couldn't shake the lingering feeling she had. She hurried off to find Rin and Miyuki.

Once Chihiro left the room, Yubaaba wearily talked to herself. "She has grown up so well. At least she has some manners now and acquired some meat and muscle on those bones. I just hope she doesn't remember who Haku is." Yubaaba returned to her work.

**\(^.^)/**

The wooden stairs were a challenge and with all the workers watching her she did not want to humiliate herself. She safely reached the room and just dropped the heavy books on the floor giving her tired arms a rest. She slid open the wooden doors so she could enjoy the gentle breeze. After about half an hour she decided to go help out Rin and Miyuki.

"Rin's probably at the big tub."

After the shift was over, they enjoyed a nice bowl of kare raisu. Rin set up two extra futons and let them stay until the morning.

Chihiro woke up to the nice sunshine coming through the window. No one was awake yet since there was some time before the opening of the bathhouse. She just could not believe the dream she had. She had to find a way to get to the place she needed to be. She woke up Miyuki and Rin and dragged them out into the main area the employees usually gathered.

"Miyuki, you have to get me to where Haku is being detained."

"Haku? But he—"

"He did not run away, Rin. I understand why you lied to me, but he's my client! I have to talk to him and I apparently know him. He has answers and I want them. Miyuki, take me to him. Please," she pleaded.

The two female spirits were inwardly relieved. All Chihiro knew was that Haku was her client, no more than that.

"No. I can't."

"I understand it's dangerous but we must take risks! If we want a better chance, I have to ask him questions and talk to him."

Miyuki reluctantly gave in. "Alright. But you must wear a cloak and have your hood on at all times. You cannot tell anyone who you are, nor are you allowed to speak directly to anyone. Just whisper into my ear what you wish to say."

"Yes. Just as long as I get some answers."

"Alright. It's settled. We'll leave immediately."

_"Thank you, Chihiro! My real name is Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi." The dragon had turned into the boy she called Haku._

She let out an exasperated sigh as she dressed.

**More Please**—I'm not going to promise quick updates. But I will not let this story die, I can promise you that (: Most of my chapters are 2,000-3,500 words long, and no, I am not counting the author notes or replies and such. I don't want to put a lot of content into one chapter due to pacing and I don't want the story to end after five chapters. I'm trying to appropriately pace it. I don't want to make it seem like I'm dragging on, but I don't want everything to seem so quick like magic. "Oh they just let us go and now they took away the law after I sat down with them for afternoon tea."

**SpiritLove321**—I put in the Japanese because that's how I actually talk in a natural way. Like when I'm on the streets and in a situation where I need to say "excuse me," _sumimasen_ pops into my head first. I do the same with some Korean words and phrases. When I answer the phone, I go, "_Yeoboseyo_?" A few times, it came out in a natural way. I wasn't even sure if I was using the word right (at the beginning), but apparently I was. I think that's the best way to become situated with a new word you learned from a new language.

**A/N:** I know the memory is not the "correct" lines in certain English dubs or subs, but my subs are weird. It says, "Kalaku River," so I just listened to the Japanese rather than rely on subs or the dubbed and translated it from there which is why it's a little different.

The mask, I got the idea from Natsume Yuujinchou because sometimes Natsume would have to sneak into _youkai _events, so to avoid being detected as human, he had to wear a mask that just hid his eyes. It didn't change his appearance. I have no idea why none of the _youkai_ ever made the connection. Maybe because eyes are the window to the soul (just my thoughts)? So that is not my original idea, and I also have no idea whether or not that's what people did in Japan back in the times when gods and such were worshipped.

Also I used the first _kanji _character of her fake name instead because if I used the _kanji_ character for "chi", from Chihiro, it'd be read as "sen" and that's totally not revealing her true identity. Nor is "hiro" since Yubaaba would totally not go, "Wasn't that part of Chihiro's name?"

**Thanks for reading! Drop a review and thank you to those who do take the time to review! (:**

**~fandomnerd12**


End file.
